


Hot off the Press

by TeamGwenee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Actors, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Leaked behind the scenes footage of co-stars Brienne and Jaime sends hearts a soaring.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Hot off the Press

**Jaime Lannisters Shocking Romantic Revelation!**

_Fans of worldwide phenomenon ‘Dances with Demon’ have long been speculating over the exact relationship between Jaime Lannister and his co-star, Brienne Tarth. The blue-eyed giantess was last seen with the three-time Iron Throne Nominee at the annual Sept Gala, where she set Twitter ablaze in a dazzling gown of blue satin, it’s silver steel shoulder and breast details reminiscent of the warrior woman who hurled the young actress into the spotlight. And Twitter wasn’t alone in gasping in awe at the vision of strength and power._

_Pictures of Jaime Lannister; who has described Brienne as an astonishing talent and his best friend on set, show him rarely far from his cow-worker’s side, gazing with a look of what can only be described as ‘big heart-eyes!’_

_Now Twitter is once again in a tizzy of speculation as knew information has emerged. Just an hour ago Jaime Lannister has_ **Subscribe to continue reading….**

 _gimmeJLsbabies_ @Prettypea

OMG I AM LITERALLY FREAKING OUT IS THIS HAPPENING!!?!?!?!!

 _would die for BTarth_ @knightoftherealm

Breathe, just breath… NOW FREAK THE FUCK OUT!!!!!

 _emmyforQITN_ @JonquilStark

Never saw the ‘attraction’ between the two. Don’t get me wrong I love Brienne, but when you think of the women Jaime has been linked with, Elia Martell, Lyanna Targaryen, Ashara Dayne, SANSA FREAKING STARK, Cersei Baratheon well, but go off I suppose….

 _Servemejawslicedsheese_ @LANNISTARTHFTW!!!

Just watched the vid for like the millionth time! It’s really happening SQUEEEEE 😊 😊 😊

 _Brienneandjaimesbabies_ @loyalsquire

I’ve posted a _transcript for anyone who hasn’t seen the vid…_

(BACKSTAGE AT PRESS PANEL FOR ‘DANCES WITH DRAGONS’)

 **Brienne:** Why did he ask you about the methods you use connecting with a character who lived two hundred years ago, and I get asked about how I feel about putting on muscles that ‘strip me of my femininity?’

 **Jaime:** Because he’s a wanker who is going to get crucified on twitter and tumble if he doesn’t wise up enough to edit that part out. He looked like he was shitting bricks when you answered.

 **Brienne:** ( _background noise) d_ on’t think I was too aggressive.

 **Jaime:** You were fair and assertive. True that little _(Can’t make it out, something about interviewer being a cowardly worm maybe?)_

 **Brienne:** I’ve just had enough of men thinking they have the right to pass judgement on how I’m failing at being a woman. I’ve put up with that shit since my first growth spurt and I’m done being polite in the face of their _(I think it’s ‘fuck-wittidness ‘)_

 **Jaime:** You were brilliant and honest and just reminding me once more why I love you.

 **Brienne:** Because I’m good at traumatising ignorant reporters from _The Baelish Biz?_

 **Jaime:** And look so ravishing while doing so! Now, I know for a fact that my dressing room is right next to that little slime ball’s press room. What say we make use of the sofa and show him just what a whole lotta woman you are?

 **Brienne:** Not very professional.

 **Jaime:** But so much fun.

 **Brienne:** How about my hotel room? Seven?

 **Jaime** : I’ll be counting down the minutes.

_(Can’t be sure because of the quality but it looks like he kissed her hand!)_

_gimmeJLsbabies_ @Prettypea

Dead

 _would die for BTarth_ @knightoftherealm

_dead_

_Servemejawslicedsheese_ @LANNISTARTHFTW!!!

**dead!!!!!**

_Brienneandjaimesbabies_ @loyalsquire

I LIIIIVVVVEEE!!!!!!!


End file.
